1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in aircraft passenger display systems and more particularly, pertains to new and improved video display systems in the passenger compartment of an aircraft wherein instructive and entertaining information is displayed to the passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display systems relating to aircraft abound in the prior art. Such systems are designed as free-standing, self-contained systems. These systems are utilized for a variety of purposes, such as tracking and analyzing information relating to air traffic control, displaying information on flights to provide for advanced planning and scheduling, and monitoring ground traffic at an airport. All of these systems are used solely for the administering of aircraft traffic. The passenger in the passenger compartment of the aircraft has been, until the present invention, pretty much ignored.